


Holy Water

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Humor, Iscariot!Seras AU, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Integra and Maxwell's meeting at the museum goes down differently, in an AU in which Seras was saved/recruited by Anderson rather than Alucard.





	Holy Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene that was discarded from a longer Iscariot!Seras AU I'm working on, since I've decided that certain details will be different in that fic and this scene no longer fits there. Basics of the AU = Anderson got to Cheddar Village before Alucard and saved Seras, and now human!Seras is an Iscariot agent (in training) working under Anderson.
> 
> This scene takes place during the Hellsing/Iscariot meeting at the museum, and in the AU this is the first time anyone from the Hellsing organization meets Seras.

~ Holy Water ~

Anderson felt a slight tug on his arm and glanced down to see his apprentice clinging to his sleeve.

When she saw that he was looking at her, Seras hissed in a panicked (and rather loud) whisper,  _"Is that a VAMPIRE?!"_  while pointing straight at Alucard with her free hand.

Alucard hadn't even noticed the young woman dressed in a nun's habit who was trailing after Anderson, until the moment she peeked around the priest's elbow to stare at him. Now he leaned forward and peered with interest at the little human.

A few long moments ticked by in tense silence.

Since it seemed like no one else was going to do it, Integra took it upon herself to answer the girl's question.

"Yes, he is."

At this pronouncement, Seras's nervous sweating and trembling increased threefold.

Alucard made a slow sliding step forward and slightly to the right, and while the movement wasn't at all _sudden_ , to those observing it seemed inherently predatory. Anderson sidestepped in the same direction as Alucard was moving, keeping himself between the vampire and Seras. Maxwell even made a jerky movement in their direction, before regaining his composure and taking a half-step back... as if he'd had to fight down some instinctive urge to protect the girl himself.

"Hmm," Alucard hummed thoughtfully. Their reactions were more intriguing than the young woman herself appeared to be.

He backed off an infinitesimal bit - so small that probably no one other than Walter and possibly Anderson even noticed he'd done so. Yet still he stared at the girl. What could Iscariot possibly find to be so special about this particular human?

Even with all her shaking, she somehow managed to reach into the folds of her habit and withdraw a shiny silver gun. Something looked _off_ about that shine, but before Alucard had a chance to contemplate what the cause might be, Seras had already pulled the trigger.

Now the vampire's face was wet and stung a bit, which he'd been expecting. But it didn't seem that he'd been hit with a bullet, which gave him pause. Another stream splashed his cheek. It was a god damn  _squirt gun..._  a  _child's toy_  filled with holy water! This ridiculous little human really thought to defeat a vampire such as  _him_  with something like _that_?

Alucard laughed, and laughed, and laughed for several long moments while everyone else in the room just stared, unsure what to do with themselves while they tried to figure out if he was genuinely amused with the situation or if he was about to do something batshit insane.

Still chuckling a bit, the vampire shook himself like a dog, spraying the Iscariot agents with the holy water that had been squirted on his face and hair. Integra and Walter, standing behind him, managed to avoid being hit by any of the wayward drops.

After that, the meeting between the two organization heads carried on relative peace, although still fraught with tension and indirect insults.

~end~


End file.
